


Tight Knit Secret

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: Davis learns Ken's secret





	Tight Knit Secret

Just a small little scene. Please read and review. I don’t own digimon or characters. Thanks for reading!

 

“Hey Ken,” Davis said walking up to his best friend.

“Hi Davis,” Ken replied putting books in his backpack.

Another student wasn’t paying attention and knocked into Ken making him drop his backpack, the contents spilling out.

“Sorry,” the younger boy said quietly before running away in embarrassment.

“Let me help you, Ken,” Davis said as he knelt down, “Hey what is this?” There was yarn and a weird looking circle with pegs.

Ken blushed and shoved the yarn into the bag, “Nothing.”

“Come on Ken, what is it?” Davis prodded.

“I knit,” Ken admitted, ‘It’s a loom.”

“So you make like hats and stuff?” Davis said amazed.

Ken nodded, “And sweaters.”

“Wait,” Davis paused a moment, “Do you make your own sweaters?”  


Ken blushed some more and nodded.

Davis noticed his friends embarrassment, “Hey, it’s cool. I wish I could make something like that.”

Ken gave a small smile to Davis.

They started to walk to Ken’s where they were planning to do homework. After a while though, Davis brought it back up, “So did your mom teach you to knit?”

Ken shook his head and laughed, “She always messes it up. She tried though. I learned online.”

“Why would genius Ken Ichijouji want to learn to knit? I know you can do a lot but I thought you really just focused on soccer.”

“My therapist suggested it,” Ken admitted, “After Sam, they made me see one. There was a bit of time between his death and my digital conquests, and obviously, not much of the therapy stuck, the spore didn’t help either, but anyway,” Ken realized he was rambling, “it helps with depression.”

“Wait, are you depressed?” Davis put his hand on Ken’s shoulder.

Ken shook his head, “Not really, the knitting is more of a hobby now anyway, but I guess it gets bad sometimes around Sam’s death anniversary.”

“I’m always here for you if you need to talk,” Davis smiled, “and hey, maybe you can teach me and we’ll knit together!”

Ken laughed, “What do you want to make?”

“I’ll make Veemon a sweater!” Davis decided making Ken laugh again.

“Then I’ll make Wormmon one too,” Ken smiled glad he had a friend who accepts who he is, even his embarrassing hobbies.

 


End file.
